


First Kiss

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Agron and Nasir have been looking at each other in such a way that others have noticed, the next step is for them to notice the attraction is mutual.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly/gifts).



> My take on what their first kiss was like (surely their first kiss in public couldn't have been their very first one?)

“I’ve seen the way you look at  _ him _ ,” Chadara teases Nasir. He smiles at her knowingly but he allows himself to think that she noticed because she’s observant, no one else could possibly know, certainly not  _ him _ . 

Later that day someone makes a similar remark and Nasir is not so sure anymore, is he really being that obvious? He will have to be more careful, he will not risk offending a gladiator. Then he hears something else and surely it cannot be. “How you seek each other’s eyes and the world around you vanishes.” Nasir’s heart skips a beat, he is hopeful but he doesn’t dare believe it. Would that it were true.

For some reason Nasir can’t sleep that night. He doesn’t want to face his thoughts, much less his feelings so he sits outside watching the stars but his mind circles back to  _ him _ . Agron. As if summoned, the man himself approaches.

“Why are you not inside?”

Nasir smirks. “And why aren’t you?”

Agron sits down beside him and they talk and laugh, the space between them fading until their thighs are touching and they’re not laughing anymore. Nasir looks into Agron’s eyes willing his thoughts to form words again.

“We should probably go in now,” Agron mutters.

Nasir nods, words still evading him. He bows and Agron leans even closer. They hold each other’s gaze for a moment that could be an eternity, and then their lips meet. Just as suddenly as it happened both of them are on their feet. Nasir tries to suppress a smile, Agron isn’t even trying. 

Maybe it was the wine, perhaps it could be something else. Next day, stolen glances give way to stolen kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
